


The Taste of Blood and Kisses

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft post coital moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Blood and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2413361

It had started with raised voices, both of them trying not to yell from anger, but it had ended in rough kisses and grips on each other that left bruises. 

It had become a ritual, slowly moving from a few days a month to almost every day during week. 

The more often it happened the less furious tension that actually happened during the act, their arguments went from mean spirited to angry flirting. Their rough sex was a great release, and Hux no longer went back to his room as soon as they finished the act. Instead they enjoyed the stillness. 

Kylo liked that he stayed around; Hux was always boneless and stretched out on his bed like a cat. His sour expression that he wore during the day of work was gone as his face fully relaxed after orgasm. What Kylo enjoyed the most though was connecting the light freckles on Hux’s back with his nails, and watching the way Hux’s noise wrinkled when he got too close to his side. 

It had been a while since he found out the fearsome General Hux was ticklish, and now he tried to avoid the spots unless he was in a playful mood. 

The generals hair was messed up from his hands during sex, the gel that he used to keep it flat now keeping it spiking up in all directions. With bruises littering his body he didn’t look like the stuffy asshole that Kylo butted heads with on a daily basis. Instead Kylo found him hauntingly beautiful. 

Moments like this always made him feel lucky to be in this sort of relationship with the general, whatever it was. 

He could feel Hux drifting off, and he started playing with his hair, running through the thick red mane until he knew that if he continued he would be the only one awake. 

“You’re falling asleep.”

Kylo’s voice was raspy, he had been screaming by the time Hux finally relented and rode him to completion. 

Hux hummed in response and rolled over to look up at Kylo. His expression was still soft and he reached up to run his fingers over Kylo’s cheek. It was different from the touches of earlier when his nails had torn stripes in Kylo’s back. 

“You’re lucky you wear that mask, or I don’t know how you would explain how horse your voice is.”

Hux looked terribly proud of himself as he spoke.

“I don’t know how you are going to explain that bruise on your neck.”

Kylo threw back with a smile pulling at his lips. 

Hux’s hand slowly ran down Kylo’s jaw and over his own throat. He paused at his clavicle, touching the dip before moving to a nipple and pressing into the bruised flesh. Kylo shivered at the spike of pain.

“Who would dare ask me about it other than you?”

With a laugh Kylo leaned down and kissed him, tasting a hint of blood from his own split lip as he put pressure on it. 

Hux kissed him in return, slow and hungry as if he could never be sated. When they parted he rested his forehead against Hux’s for a moment before moving to lie down beside him. 

Brushing the general’s mind he could feel his relaxation. It echoed his own. 

“I have to go down to the base tomorrow, for moral and to check on the progress.”

Kylo rolled onto his side so he could watch Hux while he spoke, his voice still rasping.

“Looking forward to that?”

“I actually am. If you would like to join me we could take a walk through the snow after.”

“I would like that.”

Kylo moved closer and tossed a leg over to Hux’s to get skin contact. He also rested a hand on his chest, dragging his nails lightly over the pale skin. He knew they would probably bicker the whole time, but he was already looking forward to it. Besides the more they argued the better the sex was by the end of the day. 

“I would like that too.”

Hux caught Kylo’s hand under his own, pinning it to his chest. 

Kylo’s eyes slowly got heavy with the feeling of Hux’s heart beating under his hand, both of them drifting off in the moment of silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests at redcole.tumblr.com/ask. If I like the request I will probably do it.


End file.
